Some lighting systems that use multiple lighting fixtures require that each fixture have its own LED driver to power the LEDs within the fixture. If there are a number of fixtures and the fixtures are controlled in the same manner, then the requirement for separate LED drivers may increase the cost of the system.
Other systems may use a single LED driver to power multiple LED boards configured in parallel. If one of the LED boards fails, then the current through the remaining LED boards may increase. The increased current may negatively affect the system by changing the brightness of the remaining LEDs, shortening the life of the LEDs, or damaging the LEDs. In some instances, the increased current may cause an LED board to overheat and may result in damage to the system and to the surrounding area.